1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair cutting apparatus wherein the same accommodates long lengths of hair to effect a trimming operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair cutting and trimming organizations associated with a vacuum source have been developed in the prior art to simultaneously trim and vacuum cut hair. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,982 to Kim wherein a housing includes a cutter blade mounted therewithin, wherein an orthogonally mounted conduit relative to an upper portion of the housing is securable to a vacuum source, but the Kim patent, as is typical of such prior art devices, fails to provide a vacuum varying organization to vary the degree of vacuum imparted by the vacuum source, and it fails to provide a self-contained organization as is also typified by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,322 to Hunts utilizes a hair clipper arrangement wherein a flow chamber is mounted in alignment with a cutter, wherein the cutter is positioned adjacent an open end of the housing. The Hunts patent, as is typical of the prior art, fails to provide an adjustment sleeve and outer portion of the housing to vary spacing from an entrance of the housing to the cutter blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,405 to Park sets forth a hair cutting device with a hair cutter and drive motor being reversible, with a heating element attached to the outlet to convert the device to a blower-drier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,794 to Paradis provides a hair clipper with a hand manipulatable case to overlie hair for cutting thereof, with a conduit directed exteriorly of the case securable to a vacuum source for removal of cut hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,675 to Louw provides a hair cutting tube for securement to a vacuum source to direct cut hair to the vacuum source.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair cutting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use of the organization by individuals to enable an expedient and efficient cutting of hair with minimal training required by such individual, and further accomplishes this utilizing compact structural inter-relationship of an aligned cylindrical housing readily manipulated by the individual.